O anjo dourado
by Suellen-san
Summary: REEDITADA! Seiya acordou num mundo diferente, com pessoas estranhas e descobriu que Atena corria perigo. Em meio à avalanche de informação, vai saber da pior forma possível que nem tudo é o que parece. Além de encontrar um amor e saber que os humanos.
1. O início em outro mundo

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**O anjo dourado**

**Resumo: Seiya acordou num mundo diferente, com pessoas estranhas e descobriu que Atena corria perigo. Em meio à avalanche de informação, vai saber da pior forma possível que nem tudo é o que parece. Além de encontrar um amor e saber que os humanos conseguiram vencer os Deuses.**

**Aviso: Não vou colocar todo esse texto nos próximos capítulos. Universo alternativo. Essa fic esta sendo reeditada e vai ser terminada ainda esse ano. Assim espero. Se você não gosta de Seiya e nem quer saber nada de fic hetero com Yaoi escondido acho melhor não ler nem enviar mensagens falando que isso ou aquilo. Estamos num país livre e você lê o que quer.**

**Essa fic eu vou terminar senão vou enlouquecer com ela parada a muito tempo em outro lugar. Como estou reeditando vai ser tudo bonitinho. Acho. Avisando se não gosta de Seiya não leia e nem envie comentários. E lá vamos nós...**

**Aos que são corajosos a ponto de ler a maluquice não enlouqueçam, pois tudo será explicado no decorrer da fic. Boa leitura!**

**O início em outro mundo.**

Estavam reunidos em uma sala ricamente decorada com cenas das guerras que ocorreram há anos ou talvez séculos. Valentes guerreiros lutaram pela paz do mundo que hoje se encontrar em harmonia. Dezesseis pessoas tentavam entrar em um consenso pelo que houve há um ano, não que fosse haver uma guerra a qualquer momento ou um desequilíbrio na paz, mas tentariam tomar as devidas providências caso houvesse uma possibilidade de algo parecido acontecesse.

A maioria mal se conhecia, só sabiam que existiam um do outro por causa da posição que ocupavam naquele momento. Parecia que três deles nunca iam se entender numa conversa amistosa, mesmo que sua vida dependente se disso, entretanto se compreendiam muito bem no campo de batalha. O foco já tinha mudado há muito tempo...

- Fiquei quieta, Val. – Falou o homem de cabelo ruivo.

- Val? – A mulher de longos cabelos violeta fitou o homem de cabelo ruivo. – Sou Valentine, o Escorpião...

- Você, meu caro Muriel, - Interrompeu um homem de cabelo castanho que fitou outro homem de cabelo ruivo. - não casou com uma mulher e sim com um homem.

- O QUE? – Ela o ameaçou com o olhar o homem de cabelo castanho. – Orion, quem é você para falar isso ao meu marido?

- Eu sou tão importante quando você, Escorpião.

Falou a última palavra como se fossem as patas do signo que o rege. Orion sentiu alguém tocar na sua perna e olhou na direção do individuo que o tocou. Viu os olhos azuis sem vida de Serafim que naquele toque pedia para ficar calado. E quando os dois, Orion e Valentine, começavam a se estranhar ninguém sabia quem sairia vencedor e nem se conseguiriam detê-los.

- Sei que é complicado, mas não acha que deveria perguntar a pessoa o que acha disso.

- Concordo com Aragon. – Um homem alto com mais de dois metros se manifestou. – Se é seu desejo ir à luta, quem somos nós para ir contra o desejo dela?

- Mas entenda Teodoro. – Orion se voltou para o homem alto. – Nessas condições...

- O que você nos diz? – Aragon achou melhor interromper antes que o escorpião o matasse na frente de todos. – Vai mesmo lutar conosco, Samantha?

Todos se voltaram à mulher sentada perto de três pessoas que não se manifestaram na conversa. Samantha possuía longos cabelos negros contrastando com sua pele branca.

- Claro que vou lutar... – Falou Samantha.

- Mas amiga...

- Uriel! – Observou a amiga que tinha medo pelo seu estado. – Eu só estou grávida e posso muito bem lutar. Da última vez, não acontece nada, e não é hoje ou amanhã ou talvez nunca que vai me acontecer algo. Eu sei me cuidar.

- Se ela decidiu assim. – Uma mulher de longos cabelos roxos resolveu se manifesta. – Então devemos acatar sua decisão. E como sei que todos são unidos apesar das nossas diferenças, peço que um ajude ao outro. – Todos concordaram. – Creio que a reunião esta encerrada. E cuidem-se guerreiros.

-o0o-

Após a reunião, todos se dirigiam aos seus respectivos cômodos que ocupavam naquele palácio. Muriel seguia a esposa de longe porque desde o momento que ela saiu da sala de reunião sua energia não estava bem. Além dela caminha pisando duro como se com aqueles movimentos pudessem realmente ferir Orion. O que era impossível, na visão de Muriel.

Entraram no cômodo, na privacidade do casal, que Muriel tentou acalmá-la, se aproximou devagar e a beijou, o ato não foi bom, mas pelo menos conseguiu desviar a atenção dela. Ou tentou porque sempre ela volta a focar o diálogo em Orion.

- Val! – Falou Muriel.

- Ele me provoca amor. – Ele a beijou de novo. – Orion sempre quer me provocar...

- Esquece Orion.

- Mas...

- Mas nada.

Hoje teria que acalmá-la de um jeito diferente. Quem mandou casar com uma mulher de sangue quente.

-o0o-

Uriel caminha ao lado do seu esposo pelo jardim, tentando não pensar na possibilidade de uma guerra vir justamente agora. Observava as flores, a paisagem e as crianças brincando como se nada de ruim pudesse as afetar. Parou seus pensamentos quando sentiu o marido a abraçar por trás, estava tão distraída que nem o notou.

- Sei das suas preocupações. – Falou o homem.

- Aragon...

- Escute meu anjo. – Ele a soltou, a virou e ambos se fitaram. – Se o destino que mesmo que aconteça algo, tanto de ruim como de bom, devemos deixa fluir. Samantha tomou uma decisão e nós vamos ajudá-la. Sei o que lhe dar medo, - Uriel se acalmou só de olhar os olhos azuis do marido. - é o mal que alguém possa fazer a ela nesse estado...

- Principalmente sendo o marido dela um...

-o0o-

Samantha seguiu para o seu quarto onde não encontrou o marido. Sabia da preocupação de todos por conta da condição do seu esposo além de sua gravidez. Suspirou e sentou se em uma das poltronas, seus pensamentos viajaram e não notou as duas pessoas que entravam no cômodo.

- Mãe? – O menino de cabelo negro e olhos verdes, estranhou que sua mãe não respondeu. – Pai?

Um homem com características rústicas adentrou no local, analisou o filho e depois a esposa. Os olhos verdes observam o cômodo e a expressão de tristeza da esposa, previu que a reunião não foi boa. E sabia que a culpa era sua, mesmo sendo forte, não era tão poderoso quando a esposa por ser...

- Mãe, chegamos. – Ambos tiveram seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo menino. – Está triste?

- Não filho. – Ela o viu alisar o seu ventre. – Só cansada.

- Desculpe-me... – A voz grave do marido soou triste.

- Por quê? – Ela sabia o motivo daquela cara do esposo e das desculpas. – Eles me deixaram ficar. – Suspirou antes de continuar. - E não. – Ele a olhou sem entender. – Não tem nada haver com você e nem com o que você faz.

-o0o-

Orion não esperou a porta se fechada retirou a armadura que o cobria e em seguida foi logo tirando a roupa. Aquele traje o deixava sufocado além da confusão com aquela mulher. Serafim que vinha logo atrás do amigo assim que adentrou no cômodo, fechou os olhos e a porta.

- Pelo menos feche a porta, Orion. – Falou Serafim.

- Não vem, não, Serafim. – Retirou o resto da roupa e caminha nu pelo cômodo. – Ela pensa que é quem?

- Escorpião!

- Ela é uma mala.

- Ah! Se ela não fosse casada com Muriel...

- Ela e eu? – Negou com a cabeça. - Aquilo é um homem, não uma mulher. – O louro já ouviu aquela história um monte de vezes. - OUVIU BEM UM HOMEM.

- Eu não sou surdo, só não vejo bem.

- Serafim. – Pegou nos ombros do amigo ficando frente a frente. – Escute-me bem. Valentine é maluca e um dia AQUELA maluca vai nos matar.

- Seu eu não o conhecesse, Orion. – E o conhecia mais do que tudo. - Diria que é ciúme, por alguém gosta de uma pessoa e não de você.

- Cala a boca, louro. – Não gostava quando ele fechava os olhos. - Vamos toma um banho.

- Mas...

Arrastou Serafim ao quarto de banho. E a única coisa que o louro fez foi deixar ser guiado mesmo sabendo que ia ter que escutar por horas e horas o nome de Valentine.

-o0o-

A mulher de cabelo roxo estava sendo seguida pelos dois homens que permaneceu ao seu lado na sala de reunião. Um de cabelo negro e olhos negros. O outro de cabelo azul e olhos negros. A mulher parou diante de uma porta de um dos quarto e voltou-se aos dois.

- Agradeço por ter vindo, Ângelo. – Falou a mulher.

- Ora minha cara Sofia. – O rapaz de cabelo negro beijou a mão dela. – Você faz parte da família. Afinal escolheu o meu irmão mais novo para ser seu marido, mesmo sabendo que eu tenho uma admiração por você.

- Sei Ângelo. Mas meu coração escolheu Adônis.

O rapaz de cabelo azul observava os dois, sabia do amor do irmão mais velho pela sua esposa e soube de outras coisas que não fazia bem relembrar no momento. Ao vê-lo ali e os ajudando além dele ter saído da toca, onde havia se mudado por conta dos problemas com os outros...

- Querido? – Adônis voltou-se para os dois ao escutar a voz da esposa. – Quer comer algo? Seu irmão nos convidou.

- Desculpa. – Tentou se consertar, Adônis. - Claro.

- Então os vejo no refeitório. Até lá. – Virou para o irmão mais novo. – E você acorda.

-o0o-

Um homem negro como a noite, seguia em silêncio a sua esposa que estava estranha na reunião, sempre a notou falante. Entretanto, hoje ela só falou o mínimo para não dizer o necessário. Ele abriu a porta e a viu se dirigir ao quarto de banho. Fechou a porta e seguiu para o outro cômodo, passou um tempo e estranhou a demora da esposa.

- Dite? – Falou o marido.

Bate mais uma vez a porta que dava acesso ao quarto de banho e nada. Bateu três, quarto e perdendo a paciência, que não era uma das suas virtudes, arrombou a com o pé. O que viu o deixou desnorteado. Sua esposa no chão desmaiada.

- Dite? – Percebeu que ainda respirava. – Amor? – Deu uma leve batida no rosto pálido dela. - Acorde.

- Hum? – Ela despertou meio zonza. – Hã?

- Você me deu um grande susto.

- Per... Dão!

- O que sentiu?

- Uma... Tontura... Acho que é... O calor...

- Vamos tira essa armadura e as roupas. – Ajudou-a. – Um banho refrescante e uma alimentação leve talvez de um jeito.

- Deuteros! – Ele escutou seu nome vindo dos lábios lindos dela.

Observou bem a mulher que o ama apesar das diferenças.

- Diga Afrodite. – Falou o nome da sua amada esposa com amor.

- Será que...?

- Se for, somos abençoados, Dite.

-o0o-

Teodoro não sabia se achava graça do ocorrido na reunião ou se começava a ficar preocupado. Resolve escolher a segunda opção quando viu a esposa meditando, ou melhor, tentando se comunicar com os espíritos dos mortos.

- Às vezes me pergunto por que me casei com ela.

Falou mais para si do que para ela, porém o seu tom de voz chegou ao ouvido da esposa. Ela abriu os olhos e voltou-se para o marido que tomou um susto.

- E eu me pergunto com um homem do seu tamanho tem medo de altura. – Ela falou.

- Luana...

- Téo!

- Trauma de infância. – Ela o olhou feio. – Certo. – Ou se desculpava ou morria. - Desculpa.

- Melhorou.

-o0o-

Miguel procurava algo na mochila que sempre carregava consigo. Tirou tudo e não encontrou o que procurava, começou a ficar preocupado com o sumiço do objeto. Diana entrou no quarto de dormir estranhado a desorganização do marido.

- Miguel? – Falou Diana.

- Di, você viu onde eu coloquei o caderno de capa verde?

- Bem... Você o tirou ontem da mochila e escreveu nele. Depois o guardou na escrivaninha quando eu o chamei para dormir.

Observou a esposa que estava sem a armadura e vestia um lindo vestido vermelho combinando com a faixa que cobria toda a sua testa. Miguel também usava uma faixa da mesma cor e antes os motivos dele eram diferentes da esposa. Mas agora o dois a usavam pela mesma causa.

- Você fica linda. – Ela sorriu e ele continuou. – Eu só não acredito que fez aquilo para provar que me ama e não havia necessidade de tirar...

- Miguel! – Aproximou-se dele. – Seu povo não me viu com bons olhos... – Não entendia os motivos do povo do marido a recriminar. - E o que eu fiz não é nada de mais...

- Mas você tirou...

- Elas não me fazem falta e eu faria muito mais por você. – Abraçou o. – Se você soubesse o que eu seria capaz...

- Eu sei. – Fitou a. – Só espero que não faça nenhuma loucura. Já nos basta Valentine e Orion, não quero você também cometendo loucuras.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Sim tem personagens originais e claro que Seiya vai aparecer. Antes devo explicar algumas coisas antes dele aparecer. E usei alguns velhos nomes. Agradeço aos que lerão.


	2. Os habitantes desse mundo

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**O anjo dourado**

**Os habitantes desse mundo.**

Ângelo esperava pelo irmão e Sofia, mas seus pensamentos estavam focados em relatos de alguns humanos. Comentavam, os humanos, sobre mortais querendo ser Deus. O tal boato o preocupava por inúmeros motivos e um dos mais importantes era por que só havia três Deuses. Ele o Deus dos Mortos, seu irmão mais novo o Deus dos Mares e Sofia a Deusa da Justiça.

Eram poucos, considerados por muitos como uma "espécie" em extinção, por culpa da própria benevolência deles. Dar aos humanos poder e ainda ensiná-los a manipular essa força, que um Deus já nascia com ela, era tentador demais para um mortal. Muitos humanos morreram e ainda morrer por ganância, não só matando a si próprio como os próprios Deuses.

- Irmão? – Chamou Adônis.

Voltou à realidade, disfarçando a sua preocupação e tentou dialogar normalmente como se nada estivesse o incomodando. Sabia que Sofia o olhava querendo descobrir o que pensava na sua mente, em um breve momento, Ângelo reparou bem nela.

Sofia não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que a viu. Os longos cabelos roxos e lisos estavam livres como ela gostava de usá-lo. Os olhos verdes que transmitia a paz que tentava procurar em uma mortal ou Deusa, o corpo esculpido que nenhuma Deusa poderia ter...

- Ângelo? – Escutou a voz doce dela.

- Hã? – Notou que ela o olhava.

- Eu não acredito.

- Não acredita no que, Sofia?

- Eu falei para Adônis que você esta apaixonado.

- E a sua cara não me engana meu irmão. – Os olhos negros se cruzaram quando o caçula falou. – Diga quem é essa mortal. Porque pelo que sei não existe mais nenhuma Deusa para você esta apaixonado.

- Bem... – Ângelo tentou pensar em algo. – É que...

Adônis não aguentou e riu com gosto da cara do irmão, sim eles são irmãos, porém tão diferentes. Ângelo possuiu a pele clara como a neve que contrastava com os cabelos negros e os olhos da mesma cor. O Deus dos Mortos tinha habilidades misteriosas que nunca ninguém as viu, é carismático e forte, nas batalhas sempre ia à frente.

Já Adônis tinha a pele mais escura do que o mais velho, os cabelos azuis, longos e os olhos negros iguais ao do irmão. O Deus dos Mares é o inverso do irmão, franco nas batalhas e tímido, mas quando ameaçado, liberava um poder que superava a do irmão mais velho.

- Então vai nos contar que é a sortuda. – Falou Adônis.

- Ora Adônis... – Não gostava do olhar do irmão.

- Vai mano.

- Se não se calar Sofia vai ficar sem marido.

- Ângelo! – Fitou o. – Algo o preocupada? – Questionou Sofia.

Suspirou antes de contar o que sabia e os motivos da sua volta. Não que a gravidez de Samantha fosse um fato menos importante, mas se ele estivesse certo a profecia se realizaria muito em breve.

-o0o-

Muriel terminava de se arrumar, tinha que ter tempo de sair e voltar sem sua esposa perceber. Olhou a ressoar tranquila depois de amá-la. Era só naquele momento que tinha paz. Enquanto, saia em silêncio e tentando não ser visto, pensava na esposa. Valentine é uma mulher diferente de todas. No olhar carregava o vermelho sangue que metia medo nos inimigos, os cabelos longos, lisos e violeta, o corpo esbelto que a própria gostava de mostrar em roupas ousadas.

- Se eu não a amasse tanto... – Suspirou chegando ao fundo do palácio. – Talvez...

- Falando sozinho de novo, Muriel? – Ele escutou a voz feminina e se voltou para o local.

Ele olha a pessoa que saia das sombras, tão parecida consigo, senão fosse pelo comprimento do cabelo. Enquanto o cabelo de Muriel é curto o de Uriel é longo até a cintura e na mesma cor vermelha, os olhos verdes se encararam e ele fez um sinal para segui-lo.

Sentaram em baixo de uma árvore e começaram a conversar. Só que ambos não perceberam que um par de olhos vermelhos os observava. A conversa não durou muito, mas quando terminou e os dois se despediram com um abraço, Muriel ia voltar ao quarto, porém percebeu alguém o vigiando.

- Talvez? – A voz feminina o deixou em alerta.

- Val... – Falou Muriel ao reconhecer a voz da esposa.

- Val! – Saiu do esconderijo de onde os observava. – Há quanto tempo vocês se veem? Aragon sabe das conversar as escondidas de vocês dois?

- Val... Eu e... Uriel...

- Não enrola!

- Ele não sabe. – Abaixou o rosto.

- Anda me traindo com ela?

- Não! – Encarou a perplexo com tal pergunta.

- Então o que faziam escondidos?

- Val...

- PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE VAL E ME DIZ LOGO O QUE EU QUERO SABER.

- Acalme-se. – Apontou o indicador para ele. – Eu e Uriel somos irmãos. – Valentine levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula. – É verdade.

- Você falou que é filho único.

- Lembra que comentei com você que eu achava Uriel muito parecida comigo...

- Eu pensava que era uma queda pela mocréia...

- Hei! – O ciúme dela é doentio e ele sabia disso. - Respeite a minha irmã.

- Certo continua.

- Ela fez umas pesquisas e descobriu que somos gêmeos por isso da semelhança.

- E porque se esconder? – A unha vermelha por natureza já começava a emitir uma luz. - Se são irmão e gêmeos, coisa que acho estranho. – Estreitou os olhos. - Porque ficar nas sombras como amantes?

- Porque se descobrirem que um signo tem dois representantes... – Como ia explicar o seu medo? Resolveu tentar. - Acha que deixaram nos dois juntos?

- Isso me cheira a enrolação. – Aproximou-se do marido. – Se eu souber que vocês são mais do que irmãos, pode encomendar o caixão. – Ele a olhou assustado. - E mais uma coisa.

- Diga. – Olhou a.

- Você nunca foi silencioso.

Seguiu-a sorrindo sabia que apesar do ciúme, Valentine prezava a verdade. Se ele dizia que os dois eram irmãos, o que ela fez foi aceitar que eles são mesmo irmão. Apesar de achar Uriel muito parecida com o marido. Valentine compreendia as preocupações do amado.

-o0o-

Uriel voltou ao quarto, porém não usou a porta, mas sim a janela só que não esperava ver o marido a esperando. Aragon estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente ao local de onde a esposa adentrou.

- Esqueceu a chave? – A voz do marido a assustou um pouco.

- Não. – Não queria ter que conversar com ele naquele momento.

- Então?

Aragon nunca foi cego e nem tolo, sabia dos encontros entre Uriel e Muriel, só que tudo tem um limite. Mesmo em missão ou um distante do outro, ele notava que a sua esposa sempre escondia algo e procurava algo. E esse algo o preocupava muito.

- Acho que devemos conversar. – Achou por bem esclarece os fatos ao marido.

- Sente-se. – Ele indicou uma cadeira.

- Acho que você sabe do básico. – Sentou no local indicado pelo marido. – Só não sabe o motivo.

- Quando me casei com você não sabia e ainda não sei da metade de sua vida. – Olharam se. – Creio que é isso que esconde de mim. – A vida de esposa era um mistério para ele.

- Sim.

- Sei também que seria incapaz de me trair, digo não só a mim como seu marido, mas como também aos nossos amigos de armas.

- Claro. – Respirou fundo. – Aragon... – Resolveu revelar o segredo. - Eu descobri que tenho um irmão.

- Boa notícia. – Percebeu o olhar triste dela. – Não é?

- Não. – Fitou as suas mãos. – Ele é um de nós... – Confiava e muito no marido. - Aragon ele é...

- Muriel.

- Como? – Ficou assustada ao ouvir o nome do irmão da boca do marido.

- Anjo. – Levantou-se, andou até ela e se ajoelhou na frente da esposa. – Eu não a espionei. Só notei que você estava diferente e começou a investigar a vida de Muriel. – Uriel o fitou. – E você descobriu que a semelhança entre vocês é por serem irmãos.

- Amor... – Começou a chora. – Nossos pais preferiram se livra de mim a...

- Calma!

- Eles...

Não aguentou e chorou por saber de tudo da sua vida. E que mesmo sabendo que são irmãos nunca poderiam contar esse segredo. Ambos têm o mesmo poder e são regidos pela mesma estrela, mas jamais poderiam dizer que são irmãos e nem que são gêmeos. Caso ocorresse de alguém descobrir sobre tal assunto ambos teriam que se digladiar pelo posto. Nunca teria coragem de ferir um amigo quando menos batalhar com seu irmão.

Com o tempo se acalmou, com os carinhos do marido e observou bem o homem que a acolhia em seus braços. Aragon tem os cabelos louros, curtos, um porte de rei, sábio e quando olhava os olhos azuis claros dele se perdia. Uriel tinha ciência que seu esposo foi treinado por anos para ter domínio mais as palavras do que as armas.

- Eu te amo. – Ela declarou.

- Eu também meu anjo. – Enxugou as últimas lágrimas da esposa. – Já que temos uma novidade e sei que alguém já contou as boas novas a certa mulher de título Escorpião...

- Isso me preocupa.

- Ela?

- Não.

- Quem?

- Os Deuses.

-o0o-

Serafim saiu do banho, entrou no cômodo onde ficam as camas e ficou incomodado com o silêncio. Orion é elétrico e quase sempre não ficava quieto. De duas uma ou ele estava aprontando ou não estava no quarto. Abriu os olhos e o sentiu pela energia que ele estava deitado na cama.

- Deve ser bom ver. – Murmurou Serafim.

Sentou-se onde Orion dormia profundamente e tentou criar uma imagem de acordo com os relatos do outros. O cabelo curto castanho, os olhos vivos da cor avelã, o sorriso cativante que demonstrava para quase todos e o corpo forte de muitos treinos.

- Pelo menos sei que você é mais alto que eu... – Falou baixinho Serafim.

- Vem dormi louro.

Sentiu o amigo o puxa para a cama e voltar a ressoar. Serafim ficou quieto até ter certeza que ele voltou a dormir. Tento por uma, duas, três, quatro e na décima vez desistiu de sair do abraço dele.

- Isso me lembra a nossa infância. – Serafim sorriu.

As recordações voltaram para aquele dia que se conheceram. E como um curioso e possessivo Orion tentou ter Serafim como bichinho de estimação.

_Flashback _

_Serafim como todos os dias ficava sentado em baixo de uma árvore, sua mãe dizia que por ter uma pele clara não deveria ser expor ao sol. Entretanto, sabia que não era bem isso que a mãe queria dizer. E sim por ele não ver tão bem quando as crianças da sua idade. Estava com tanta raiva que não notou um menino mais alto do que ele se aproximando._

_- Um anjo! – Serafim se assustou e tentou se afastar quando foi impedido. – Calma louro._

_- Solte-me! – Forçou sair da mão forte que o segurava._

_- Nossa! – Observava o curioso. _

_- Solte-me!_

_- Anjos falam?_

_O menino não percebeu que estava fazendo muita força no braço de Serafim. A curiosidade e por nunca ter visto uma pessoa tão linda e exótica foram os fatos que o deixou curioso a ponto de não notar a força que exercia na pele clara de Serafim._

_- Ai! – Percebeu o que fazia, o mais alto, quando o outro esboçou dor._

_- Oh! – Soltou o louro. – Perdão... Seu anjo... Eu não fiz... – Afastou-se um pouco. - Por mal... Eu não... Queria..._

_Serafim não sabia o que fazer, escutou o chorando e seguiu o som. Abraçou o menino que ao perceber que estava sendo abraçado por um suposto anjo, sorriu. _

_- Desculpa Senhor anjo. – Abraçou Serafim. _

_- Eu não sou um anjo. – Estava começando a gostar da presença do garoto. - Chamou-me Serafim. – Escutou o outro suspirar por não ter enfurecido o tal anjo. - E qual é seu nome?_

_- Você não é um anjo? _

_- Não._

_- Eu sou Orion. – Sorriu ao ver Serafim mostrar um belo sorriso. - Mas você é tão bonito que parece um anjo._

_- Mas eu não sou..._

_- Vou pergunta a minha mãe se você pode ser meu. – Saiu correndo puxando Serafim. – MÃE! POSSO FICAR COM ELE?_

_Foi uma luta convencer Orion que de Serafim não era um anjo e tentar separá-los. Além de colocar na cabeça de um menino, Orion, que pessoas não eram animais de estimações. A mãe de Serafim o deixou dormir com o novo amigo que não desgrudou dele nem um segundo. Com o tempo se tornaram amigos e um não vive sem o outro. _

_Fim do flashback _

Voltou à realidade ao sentir o amigo aninhando os dois. Sorriu ao se lembrar que um é a mente e o outro a força. Fechou os olhos e dormiu; viajar por dois dias sem escalar os deixaram cansados.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> NÃO! Eu não tenho malícia em nada. Ta. Eu tenho. Mas eu acho que alguns de nós temos amigos especiais. E não vejo Serafim e Orion como um casal e sim como irmãos. Orion por saber da condição dele e Serafim por acha que Orion não tem juízo. Vamos dizer que um completa o outro. Bem sobre Val, ela é a mulher, pense na mulher ciumenta, pense em Valentine, o Escorpião. E se vocês notaram não usei o termo cavaleiro, cosmo ou Atena. O motivo é que por ser um mundo "paralelo" as coisas não necessitam ser a mesma coisa que o outro. No decorrer da fic vocês irão entender.

Agradeço aos que lerão e comentarão. Agradeço aos que leram e não comentarão. Agradeço aos que não lerão e nunca irão comentar. Beijos. Ah! Talvez Seiya demore um pouco a aparecer.


	3. A vida segue sem problemas

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**O anjo dourado**

**A vida segue sem problemas.**

Teodoro estava nos limites do povoado. Assim que sua esposa voltou a se concentrar naquela tentativa louca de saber o que Ângelo escondia, foi verificar alguns pontos do reino. Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios dele ao sentir a presença da esposa se aproximando. Ele um homem de dois metros de altura tinha medo de lugares alto, a esposa sempre usava aquele medo ao seu proveito e em pensar que foi Luana que o tirou daquele lugar alto.

Teodoro possui a força de vinte homens, uma beleza singular, cabelos louros e curtos, olhos verdes claros e um coração de ouro para um descendente de bravos guerreiros. E foi casar justamente com Luana, considerada por muitos um demônio em forma de mulher.

De baixa estatura, olhos verdes, cabelo da cor vermelha sangue e curtos no comprimento além de falar com espíritos, o povo a chamava de bruxa principalmente quando rir de uma maneira peculiar. Luana parou ao lado do marido onde se via a diferença gritante de altura entre eles e observou o horizonte.

- E então? – Continuou olhando adiante Teodoro. - O que eles falaram?

- Nada. – Não o olhou. – Talvez o próprio Ângelo os tenham impedido de se manifestar. – E aquela submissão a irritava. - São seres medrosos que deveriam ter suas almas estraçalhadas.

- Hum?

- Não me venha com "Hum?".

- Eu só falei "Hum?" porque acho que você não deveria criticá-los.

- Por quê?

- Ora. Um dia você será um espírito também.

- No dia que eu for um espírito, meu caro marido, eu vou infernizar a vida de uns soldados que deveria estar trabalhando em vez de olhar o que não deveria.

Teodoro riu ao escutar os soldados correndo de medo das palavras da sua esposa. O senso de humor dela era estranho e o fascinava. Observou-a antes de se aproximar, a envolvendo em seus braços fortes, escutá-la suspirar e dizer bem baixinho que o ama.

-o0o-

Samantha tentava se manter a calma, contudo não conseguiu se controlar e dividiu a mesa ao meio com um único movimento. Seu filho olhava espantado e ao mesmo tempo com medo, segurando uma cesta nas mãos, nunca viu sua mãe ficar tão brava.

- Querida... – Falou ou tentou falar o marido.

- Escute-me bem. – Ela tentou não elevar a voz. – Se quiser voltar, volte. Mas tentar me convencer a ir contra a minha vontade, nem tente. Definitivamente você não sabe com quem se casou...

- Eu me casei com uma guerreira. – O medo o paralisou, mas continuou a falar. – Você parece que se esqueceu com quem casou...

- Eu me casei com um lavrador. – Samantha percebeu que o marido fechou os punhos. – Eu...

- Você tem razão. – Ela percebeu tarde demais que o havia rebaixado. - Eu sou um lavrador, um simples lavrador, e o certo seria você ter se casado com um guerreiro ou alguém de valor...

- Mas...

- Eu vou voltar para casa. – Olhou o filho. – Caso queira pode ficar com sua mãe.

Não espero a reposta do primogênito que claro ficaria com a mãe. E nem de Samantha que lógico ficaria mesmo se ele voltando à vila onde moravam. Não gostava de estar ali, sem fazer nada de útil.

- Espera!

Ele saiu, Samantha tentou segui-lo, mas sentiu uma dor e foi amparada pelo filho. Fitou a porta e o medo de perdê-lo se instalou. Sabia que nunca deveria tocar naquele assunto. Ela sendo de um patamar mais elevado e ele um simples lavrador.

- Mãe? – Ela olhou o filho. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Tentou reconfortar o filho, mas nem mesmo ela estava se sentindo bem.

-o0o-

Assim que saiu do quarto, o marido de Samantha esbarrou em alguém. O ódio o fez seguir adiante e sair do local sem dirigir a palavra ao individuo que esbarrou. Porém não foi muito longe porque um braço o pegou apertando com força. Ia dar um grito e mandá-lo sumir, quem quer que fosse o infeliz, mas ao ver os olhos negros o encarando tremeu.

- Perdão meu senhor. – Abaixou o olhar.

- Eu não sou senhor e nem de ninguém. – Soltou o marido de Samantha. – Quero lhe pedir um favor.

- Favor? – Olhou o incrédulo.

- Sim.

- Mas eu não sou um guerreiro e nem...

- Quer que eu o chame de mortal? – Não entendia porque ele se menosprezava tanto. - Ou...

- Não. – Sabia que poderia ser chamado de algo pior.

- Guarde isso. – Deu-lhe uma pequena caixa. – E não importa o que aconteça não o perca.

Ângelo depois tentaria entender o que se passava na cabeça daquele homem. Por hora tinha que resolver aquele assunto e sabia que o homem a sua frente serviria para a missão.

- Posso saber o que é? – Questionou o rapaz ao Deus.

- Sim. – Abriu a e mostrou o conteúdo.

- É um... Pegasus!

- Sim, o último da espécie. – Pegou o pingente em bronze com a representação do Pegasus. – Eu escolhi você para guardá-lo. – Notou a surpresa do homem. - Dizem que só um Deus pode protegê-lo, mas na atual circunstância acho melhor você guardá-lo.

- Mas eu sou um...

- Mortal? – Observou bem o homem.

-Sim. – Sabia de algumas informações sobre Pegasus. - Segundo a lenda um anjo dourado vira trazer luz em época de escuridão. Na forma de um Pegasus. – Não compreendia muito bem aquela lenda. – Um anjo e um Pegasus. – Não sabia o que um tinha haver com o outro.

- Vejo que não é tão inculto quando eu pensava.

- Só escuto o que a minha esposa conta ao meu filho.

- É você tem razão sobre a lenda. Mas há alguns pontos divergentes. – Percebeu que ele queria explicações. – Infelizmente não posso responder a sua dúvida. – A história era cumprida e não teria tempo para contá-la. - Mas me diga se alguém enfiar uma lamina em um Deus. Ele sangra que nem um mortal?

-o0o-

Sofia passeava os olhos nas cenas pintadas naquela sala, uma lhe chamou a atenção. Um homem vestido com uma estranha armadura de bronze, na sequência o mesmo homem vestia uma armadura de ouro e na última uma mulher sem rosto segurando um báculo aparecia por trás dele sem a armadura.

- Ainda tentando desvendar esse enigma?

- Estou tentando uma última vez. – Sofia voltou-se para o marido. – Estou preocupada com seu irmão e o que ele pretende fazer.

- Ângelo sabe o que faz, meu amor. – Fitou a pintura de uma mulher que parecia Sofia. – Eu pensava que ela era você. – Apontou a pintura.

- Só você. – Olhou a pintura. – Ela carrega os nossos símbolos.

- O tridente e o báculo. – Aproximou-se mais. – Porém é como se fosse um único objeto. – Voltou-se para a esposa. – O seu báculo esta guardado?

- No mesmo lugar que o seu tridente. – Não compreendia aquele símbolo. - Tem alguma ideia?

- Não. Mas um dia o seu enigma será desvendado.

Aproximou-se da esposa e tomou os lábios dela em um beijo apaixonado. Sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa ao beijar o marido e só tinha um sonho que deseja realizar. Ao se separarem, Adônis notou que os olhos verdes da esposa brilhavam e sorriu, pegou a mão dela como as suas como se fosse um casal de adolescente a guiando ao quarto.

-o0o-

Miguel observava a esposa ressoando e afastou alguns fios verdes do rosto dela. Tocou uma cicatriz na testa dela e suspirou, sabia dos motivos para tal ato, mas era fácil aceitar que ela tinha feito aquilo para provar ao seu povo que o ama.

Recordou daquele dia que Diana apareceu no seu povoado em nome de Sofia. Procurava alguém em especial e o encontrou, falou do destino que os Deuses tinham para si. Só não contava que o povo dele e nem que seu próprio pai o proibisse de seguir esse caminho.

Foram dias, meses e um ano treinado Miguel com poucos recursos. Diana sendo mal vista por não pertencer ao povo de Miguel. Entretanto, com a convivência acabaram se apaixonado e fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Ela experiente conhecedora do mundo e ele tímido por nunca ter tocado numa mulher. Na cultura dele deveria ser puro até se casar com uma mulher de seu povo que tem o mesmo ensinamento que o seu. Ela também deve se manter pura para o marido.

Só que os dois não esperavam serem pegos. Diana foi presa e seria morta por contaminar o povo com história de Deuses. Miguel se tornou um excluído no seu próprio povo. Ele tentou e implorou que Diana escapasse usando os seus poderes, mas nada. Ela ficou mesmo sabendo que poderia escapar até o dia que foi levada para o altar para ser morta.

No momento que iam queimá-la viva, um homem de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, com a pele branca surgiu do nada e libertou Diana. Ela nada fez, mas o homem de nome Ângelo rogou maldições aquele povo que amava. Nunca esperou que eles fossem fazer algo de mal a uma enviada dos Deuses e nem que prejudicasse o seu próprio semelhante...

- Ainda acordado. - Saiu de seu devaneio ao escutar a esposa. – Pensava em que? - Sorriu e beijou-a.

- Se os nossos filhos vão ser tão bonitos quando você.

- Serão sábios e justos. – Fitou o fio branco. – Estranho que você seja o único que tem cabelos brancos. – Colocou os fios soltos atrás da orelha do marido.

- Me chamando de velho? – Viu a sorrir.

- Não. – Ficou séria. - Acho charmoso.

- Porque dessa cara?

Não compreendia como o marido tinha cabelos tão longos, liso e branco. A pele clara e os olhos verdes; viu que o povo de Miguel era diversificado, mas só ele é muito diferente.

- Só uma curiosidade. – Ela falou.

- Diga.

- Porque você é o único com cabelo branco? O seu povo tem cabelos de todas as cores, mas você é diferente.

- Sou especial.

-o0o-

Afrodite esperava na cama o marido voltar. O banho havia melhorado a sensação de calor por conta de passar o dia inteiro com a armadura abafada e pesada, não sabia como Samantha aguentava usá-la estando grávida.

- Demorei? – Afrodite escutou a voz do marido.

- Não amor. – Levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver o tanto de comida na bandeja. – Vai comer também?

- Eu?

- Sim.

- Não. – Colocou a bandeja na cama.

- Mas pra que toda essa comida?

- Pro nosso filho ou a nossa filha crescer forte.

A única reação de Afrodite foi ri porque na bandeja tinha comida para um batalhão e nem mesmo ela e o marido conseguiriam comer tudo. Deuteros a observou era a mais bela de todas as mulheres que já conheceu. Os longos cabelos cacheados e rosados, os olhos azuis, a pele clara, as formas perfeitas do corpo dela representava bem um Deusa.

- Desculpa... – Parou de ri quando o viu a olhando.

- Acho lindo quando ri com vontade.

- Eu também acho lindo quando você tenta me agradar.

- Eu? Lindo? – Ele ficou sério. - São duas palavras que não combinam em mim.

- Ah! Não. – Fitou o marido. – Não vamos começar com isso de novo.

- Eu sou um monstro Dite. Olhe bem para mim e diga o que vê.

- Você.

- Dite!

O melhor que tinha a fazer era contorna aquela situação. A pele negra como a noite, o cabelo branco como a neve e curto, os olhos vermelhos, alto e forte. Não via nada demais na fisionomia do marido.

- Ora Deuteros... – Ela falou ao marido. - Se você é um mostrou, nós fazemos um belo par. – Foi à vez dela fica séria. - Porque sou bonita por fora e podre por dentro.

Ele ficou sem ação, aquelas palavras não só o feria como a ela. O caso ocorreu há alguns anos quando eles perderam o primeiro filho. A criança ainda se desenvolvia no útero materno. E muitas pessoas diziam que era por causa da beleza dela que a criança foi expulsa da mãe.

Acreditavam que Afrodite só possuía beleza superficial e não interior. Mas Deuteros sabia que a única beleza que o cativou foi à interna. Da mesma forma como que ela o via por dentro, não um homem impaciente ou rude, e nem ela um mulher bela, mas duas pessoas que tem sentimentos e não gostava de ser rotuladas. Por conta de suas características externas.

- Perdão! – Ele beijou lhe a mão. – Nunca mais toco nesse assunto. – Olhou a bandeja. – E acho que exagerei.

- Deu! – Ele gostava quando ela o chamava assim. – Promete que se o nosso filho ou nossa filha nascer não vai dar uma de pai super protetor e...

- Namora só quando tiver trinta anos.

- DEUTEROS!

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> FOFO! Sim eu coloquei Afrodite como mulher. E coloquei Deuteros porque ele é o cara. Certo estou devendo o Seiya, mas prometo colocá-lo mesmo sem ele aparecer. Como? Nem me pergunte. Pois bem se alguém notou há algumas pistas de quem é quem nessa salada. E talvez algumas pessoas não gostem do que vai ocorrer no próximo capitulo, mas eu ia fazer isso desde o inicio.

Agradeço e beijos...

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo a reviews: <strong>

**Mabel:** Que bom que gostou. Bem o Seiya aparece no quarto para o quinto capitulo e depois segui com ele até o final. Vamos ver o que vai dar. Adoro Serafim! Ae! Beijos e até...


	4. Quando a situação muda

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**O anjo dourado**

**Quando a situação muda.**

**Santuário**

Observou o local onde esperava pelo amigo, amplo com poucos móveis, os poucos que tinha eram o essencial. Um conjunto de sofá, uma mesa de centro que em cima dela estava um vaso com algumas flores que não soube identificar. Seiya esperava no templo de sagitário o retorno do dono que desceu a casa do irmão para pegar dois copos.

Rui internamente ao recordar que alguns cavaleiros ainda colocavam suas moradas em ordem e uma delas era justamente a de Aioros. Levantou-se do local onde estava acomodado e caminhou pelo templo pensando como foi difícil convencer o amigo de signo a voltar ao Santuário, principalmente à morada zodiacal.

Percebeu que sua caminhada pela casa o levou ao salão onde se encontrava a sagrada armadura de ouro. Observou a por pouco tempo até percebeu um brilho estranho. Ficou a fitando por alguns minutos quando sua atenção se voltar à presença de Aioros que retornava. Ia retornar a sala de visita, porém não deu nem um passo, pois sentiu um cosmo conhecido o chamando.

Realmente não soube o que ocorreu de fato, mas o brilho dourado o cegou e sentiu seu corpo sendo sugado por uma força estranha. Aparentemente aquele cosmo era familiar, entretanto ao perceber com calma parecia que lhe pedia algo que não compreendeu. Apagou.

-o0o-

**Em algum lugar...**

Abriu os olhos e viu uns vultos no local onde estava. Tentou se levantar mais tudo doía. Não sabia por que tudo estava claro demais. Recordou-se que estava escurecendo quando estava no Santuário...

- Aioros... – Falou o cavaleiro.

- Calma jovem. – Escutou uma voz estranha. – Descanse...

- Onde... Estou?

- Seguro.

- Onde?

- Descanse que depois conversaremos. – Uma segunda voz se manifestou. – Só descanse.

Não conseguiu lutar contra o sono e o cansaço. Resolveu adormecer, mas sem antes escutar uma conversa estranha em os dois homens.

- Será que é ele? – A segunda voz continuou.

- Creio que sim. – Seiya reconheceu aquela voz com a primeira. - O louro não ia errar.

- Mas ele é muito jovem.

- Sendo ou não ele, o jovem é a nossa única esperança.

Não escutou mais as vozes porque adormeceu. O corpo necessitava de um descanso, mas sua mente tentava compreender o que estava havendo.

-o0o-

**Santuário**

Aioros fitava incrédulo onde deveria estava a armadura de ouro de sagitário e o cavaleiro de Pegasus. Viu um brilho naquele cômodo e assim que adentrou teve que proteger os olhos, ao perceber que a luz diminuiu não viu mais nem a armadura e nem Seiya.

- Aioros? – Viu o capricorniano o olhando. – O que houve?

Shura tinha entrado no templo de sagitário por ver da sua morada uma luz forte no templo do vizinho.

- Eu... – Tentou articular algumas palavras. - Não... Sei... Dizer...

- Uma invasão? – Os dois viram Miro adentrando o templo, trajando a sua armadura dourada. – Vim o mais rápido que pude.

O escorpiano notou uma forte presença, um cosmo poderoso, não esperou um alarme e seguiu para onde sentiu o cosmo. Porém assim como ele, o capricorniano não entendia o porquê de o sagitariano olhar fixamente o local onde deveria estar à armadura de sagitário.

- Não é uma invasão. – O sagitariano voltou-se a olhar o local onde a armadura estava. – Eu não sei o que dizer...

- Onde esta a sua armadura? – Questionou o capricorniano.

- Shura... Eu não sei. – Estava em estado de choque tentando assimilar o que aconteceu. – Eu não sei.

- Aioros? – O escorpiano achou estranho o olhar fixo do sagitariano aonde deveria estar à armadura. – Esta tudo bem como você?

- Seiya. – Miro se aproximou e o observou bem. – Ele... A... Armadura... Uma... Luz...

- AIOROS? – Gritou Shura ao ver o dono do templo desmaiar e ser amparado por Miro. – AIOROS?

-o0o-

**Em algum lugar...**

Seiya acordou e fitou o teto do quarto onde estava. Não viu a iluminação que deveria estava ali, virou e notou uma claridade vinda do corredor. Já que a porta estava aberta. Sentou-se na cama e processava o que tinha feito o dormir por horas. Agora estava escuro. Deu uma olhada pela janela onde tremulava uma cortina fina. A luminosidade da lua deixava clara um pouco o cômodo.

- Acordou. – Reconheceu aquela voz. – Boa noite!

- Boa! – Falou o cavaleiro.

Observou o rapaz que entrava no cômodo com uns panos dobrados. O cômodo ficou iluminado por uma espécie de lamparina a querosene que o rapaz acendeu. Seiya deduziu isso por ser semelhante ao que tinha no Santuário quando treinava com Marin...

- Trouxe roupas limpas e assim que termina de se banhar venho buscá-lo para comer.

- Agradeço. – Fitou o rapaz que deveria ter a mesma idade que a sua. – E caso eu precise de ajuda. Devo chamar...?

- Oh! Perdão. – Sorriu o rapaz. – Sou meio desligado. – Estendeu a mão. – Orion.

- Seiya. – Cumprimentou o outro. – E pode me tira uma dúvida?

- Claro. – Deixou as roupas na cadeira e abriu uma porta anexa ao quarto. – Qual é a sua dúvida?

- Onde estou?

- Em Atlântida.

-o0o-

Seiya terminou de se vestir, não acreditava aonde havia parado e nem porque havia sido levado a um lugar como aquele. Achou até estranho que eles possuíam um moderno sistema de captação de água. Até parecia que estava em um universo paralelo.

- Está pronto? – Orion perguntou ao vê-lo vestido.

- Sim.

O cavaleiro seguiu Orion pelos corredores feitos de pedras que lembravam e muito o Santuário. Ao chegar a uma porta onde se podiam ouvir vozes. O anfitrião adentrou e todos se calaram, principalmente quando viram o visitante.

- Sente-se melhor?

- Sim. – Reconheceu aquela voz como sendo a segunda que estava no quarto. – Você perguntou a Orion se eu era ele. – Todos na sala olharam o homem que aparentava ser o mais velho. – Vocês estão à procura de alguém?

- Seiya... – Voltaram para Orion. – O que Ryu queria dizer é...

- Primeiro vamos comer. – Um rapaz de cabelo negro e olhos verdes os interromperam. – Conversaram depois mestre. – Sorriu para Seiya. – Gosta de sopa?

-o0o-

O jantar ocorreu em silêncio, o cavaleiro reparou nas pessoas que estavam na sala. Uma em espécie chamou a sua atenção por ser a mais nova, estava com a roupa suja de terra assim como os outros. E se Orin era o mestre deles. Porque precisavam encontrá-lo?

Parou de comer ao sentir um cosmo poderoso. Uma menina com cabelo roxo e olhos azuis adentrava no recinto. Vendo que o cavaleiro a olhava, o jovem que ofereceu a sopa achou melhor alertado.

- Pare de olhá-la. – Falou o rapaz.

- Por quê? – Seiya fitou o sem entender.

- Porque Alice tem um namorado bastante ciumento. – Não entendeu o que o rapaz dizia. – Você está olhando a diretamente. Ninguém olha Alice diretamente principalmente estranhos. Porque o namorado dela acha que as pessoas querem algo com ela. Então para de olhá-la.

- Mas o cosmo dela...

- Cosmo?

- Sim. Cosmo. Ela tem um cosmo poderoso... – Não sabia quem era aquele rapaz que lhe ofereceu sopa.

- Raul. – Resolveu se apresentar o rapaz ao ver a cara de quem conversa com um estranho apesar de serem mesmo estranhos um para o outro. - Sou filho mais velho de Ryu.

- Ele é seu pai? – Raul se referiu ao homem mais velho da sala.

- Sim.

- Mas ele não tem cosmo.

- Só uma duvida. – Seiya fez um gesto para ele continuar. - O que é cosmo?

- Cosmo é...

- Seiya. – Todos olharam o homem loiro que entrou na sala. – Podemos conversar?

-o0o-

Agora estava em outra sala com Orion, Ryu e o terceiro homem que tinha o cabelo loiro.

- Sou Serafim. – Apresentou-se o rapaz de cabelo loiro. - Fui eu quem o trouxe.

- Poderia saber o motivo de me trazer aqui... – Seiya quis saber. - E onde estou?

- Bem... Poderia dizer que você esta em um universo paralelo. Onde o nosso mundo é parecido com o seu. Segundo o que eu li... Ou melhor, o que ouvi na biblioteca de Ângelo.

- Estou um tanto confuso. – O cavaleiro fitou os três. – O que afinal eu tenho que fazer aqui?

- Bem Seiya houve uma tragédia no nosso mundo. Um humano roubou os poderes dos Deuses... – Falou Orion.

- Mas como se faz isso?

- Para conseguir tal ato deve-se matá-lo e transferir esse poder a lágrima do Deus supremo.

- E porque não impediram?

- Tentamos. Porém não conseguimos.

- O que Orion esta tentando dizer é que falhamos em conseguir matá-lo ou deter-lo. – Tomou a palavra o loiro. - Ele se tornou muito forte e nem mesmo os três Deuses remanescentes conseguiram trancafiar a alma dele.

- E o que houve como os Deuses?

- Acreditamos que morreram.

- E os outros como vocês?

- Alguns fugiram como nós. – Podia-se sentir a triste naquela sala, o sentimento se tornou palpável aos olhos de Seiya. - Outros morreram...

-o0o-

O cavaleiro de Pegasus não entendeu nada, mas como ia entender um absurdo desse. Mundo paralelo. Deuses mortos. Humanos dominando aquela terra com poderes divinos. Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar ou quem sabe estava num sonho maluco que acordaria no dia seguinte com os cavaleiros tirando onda da sua cara. Ou até que um dos gêmeos, Kanon, por exemplo, tivesse feito uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Ou quem sabe a armadura caiu na sua cabeça. Sem perceber caiu no sono.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>Seiya deu a cara. E vamos ver o que reserva para o nosso herói. Wagner até que fim o homem apareceu e já de olhou em uma mulher. E a partir desse ponto vamos descobrir o que houve com Deuses e com os guerreiros. Vamos ver se eu consigo fazer essa fic andar. E peço paciência a todos. Beijos.


	5. O mundo paralelo

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Beta: Sem (Então ignorem os super erros de português em toda fic.)**

**O anjo dourado**

**O mundo paralelo.**

Seiya acordou cedo e viu o mesmo lugar da noite passada. Chegou a duas conclusões: Uma que não era um sonho e Duas que estava realmente em um mundo estranho. Fez higiene pessoal e se dirigiu a cozinha para quem sabe ajudar em algum serviço. Pensou que encontraria todos acordados ou se acordando, porém presenciou uma cena diferente, o rapaz que lhe ofereceu sopa, Raul, estava sendo perturbado por uma jovem de cabelo violeta com a língua afiada igual ou até pior do que Miro.

- Raul... – Ela falou com uma voz doce.

- Verônica estou ocupado. – Ele mexia numa panela de costa para ela e para Seiya. – Depois conversamos...

- Eu quero sabe se Orion ou Serafim ou até o seu pai arrancou algo do feioso.

- Feioso? – Ele a olhou sem perceber o cavaleiro. – Isso é jeito de falar de uma pessoa que você mal conhece.

- É. – Ela sorriu e sentou-se em cima da mesa. – Você é o único homem bonito que existe na fase do mundo.

- Só diz isso porque é a minha namorada.

Virou-se para o outro lado em direção a porta e viu Seiya os observando.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou os dois, o cavaleiro.

- Bom dia! – Falou Raul. – E deixe-me apresentar-los. Este é Seiya e esta é Verônica...

- Eu sou Verônica mais conhecida como o Escorpião Segundo (II). – Levantou os dois dedos para alto.

- Escorpião?- Questionou confuso Seiya.

- É. – Explicou Raul. – Ela nasceu sobre a estrela de escorpião...

- A mesma estrela da minha mãe. – Completou a jovem.

- Bom seria se ela fosse calma que nem o pai dela. – Comentou Raul que recebeu o beliscão no braço. - Ai! – Massageou o local fazendo de conta que doeu.

- Acho que acordei cedo demais. – Comentou o cavaleiro observando o local vazio.

- Acredita que você foi o último a acordar.

- QUE! – Espantou-se o cavaleiro.

- Você dormia tão tranquilamente esparramado na cama que deu pena de acordá-lo. – Seiya sorriu meio sem jeito do comentário de Raul sobre si. – Tome o café da manhã e depois iremos ver os outros.

O cavaleiro sorriu sem jeito e fez a refeição matinal sendo observado pelo casal. Após comer, os três foram para fora do abrigo e foi nesse momento que Seiya percebeu onde estava em uma espécie de pirâmide no estilo Asteca. Havia uma floresta fechada ao longe e próximo a eles havia uma clareira.

- Bom dia! – Serafim o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia! – Respondeu o cavaleiro.

- Quero lhe apresentar os nossos futuros guerreiros.

Serafim apontou para um grupo de jovens que treinava perto deles. Os quatro seguiram para o local e todos imediatamente pararam de fazer os exercícios.

- Este é o Seiya. – O cavaleiro acenou para os jovens ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por Serafim que prosseguiu. – Orion você já conhece assim como Ryu.

Seiya notou bem o homem de nome Ryu com olhos verdes, cabelos castanho claro e curto, a pele calejada pelo trabalho, talvez por estar exposto ao sol intenso e ele parecia ser a única pessoa normal comparado aos outros.

- Esta á Aurora.

A jovem sorriu timidamente para o cavaleiro que a achou linda. Os cabelos longos, lisos e verdes, os olhos da mesma cor, o corpo proporcional a altura e usava uma espécie de lenço que cobria a testa da jovem.

- Aquele é Dionísio.

O rapaz fitou o cavaleiro desafiadoramente. Os cabelos bancos com alguns fios rosados, curto contrastavam com a pele negra e os olhos azuis além de um corpo trabalhado a custo de muito treino.

- Alice é aquela.

Viu a jovem que sentiu o cosmo elevado, ela possui longos cabelos roxos e lisos, olhos verdes e passava uma paz que contagiava igual à Atena. Dionísio assim que percebeu o olhar sobre sua namorada segurou a mão da jovem e fuzilou com os olhos o cavaleiro.

- Acho que já conhece o Raul.

O rapaz acenou e ajeitou o cabelo castanho claro, os olhos são verdes e aparentava ser o mais velho do grupo.

- Aquela é Suely.

A menina sorriu e os olhos negros brilharam, ela passou a mão nos cabelos longos e lisos na cor negra e observou o convidado.

- A menor é Sara.

Ela pulou de alegria e desfez a trança frouxa que prendia os cabelos castanhos claros e fitou o cavaleiro com os olhinhos verdes curiosa.

- E essa é...

- Verônica, o Escorpião segundo (II).

A jovem interrompeu Serafim e se apresentou, Seiya percebeu que ela parecia com Miro ou talvez fosse pior do que o cavaleiro de ouro. Os olhos verdes poderiam tanto ameaçar quando forem amigáveis, os cabelos longos na altura da cintura, cacheados e violeta dava o sinal de que por trás da cara doce havia uma mulher fatal a ponto de matar.

- Bem... - Retornou a palavra Serafim. – Este é Aragon Segundo (II).

Os olhos verdes do jovem passam sabedoria apesar da pouca idade do dono. O cabelo curto e loiro arrumado dava um ar de seriedade. O rapaz fez uma reverência como demonstração de respeito ao visitante.

- E Leonardo.

- Pode me chamar de Leo como todos os meus amigos me chamam.

Seiya sorriu e analisou o garoto forte e alto para a idade dele, presumiu. Os olhos verdes e os cabelos curtos e loiros o transformavam em uma pessoa quase comum senão fosse pela sensação que o cavaleiro sentiu um cosmo negro e forte vindo do maior.

- Prazer em conhecê-los.

O cavaleiro achou que estava de volta aos velhos tempos no Coliseu. Quando os jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros eram treinados para servirem a Atena.

- Vamos voltar ao treinamento. – Orion os despertou para a realidade. – E você também...

Estreitou os olhos para Verônica que o fitou desafiadoramente. Tal mãe tal filha, era como ver Valentine em miniatura.

- Seiya, tenho que lhe mostrar algo.

Serafim pediu com um gesto que o seguisse. Os outros virão os dois se afastarem indo para a floreta.

-o0o-

Caminharam uns quinze minutos até uma passagem de pedra e folhas em uma colina coberta pela floresta fechada. Entraram e Seiya viu as tochas se acenderem com o "cosmo" do loiro a sua frente que o guiava pela espécie de caverna subterrânea.

- Perdão Senhor... – Seiya ficou curioso.

- Serafim. – Falou o loiro não gostando de ser chamado de Senhor. - Chame-me de Serafim sem formalidades somos iguais.

- Certo Serafim. Você é cego?

- Desde pequeno, nasci cego.

- E como você vê? Não entenda como ofensa, mas como curiosidade.

- Tudo bem. – Começou a descer uma escada de terra batida. – Eu vejo pela energia que os seres vivos emanam. – Seiya cocou a cabeça confuso. – É como se eu fosse um morcego, mas sem emitir som. Melhor, é como se eu visse tudo como uma pessoa normal vê. Ai! Eu não sei como explicar. Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. – Tocou o ombro do loiro. – Acho que entendi... Mais ou menos.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e continuaram o trajeto. Chegaram a uma espécie de sala iluminada pelo sol, um conjunto de espelhos que havia no teto clareava o local, sem ter a necessidade de usar tochas. Pois uma abertura feita no teto naturalmente, refletiam os feixes de luzes nos espelhos que iluminavam o local.

- UAU! – Ficou surpreso o cavaleiro.

Serafim sorriu ao escutar a palavra de espanto do convidado. Tocou o ombro do cavaleiro que o fitou.

- Este é você.

Apontou para uma parede e Seiya viu que o loiro não estava brincando. Aproximou-se da gravura que o representava na parede da caverna.

- Essa é a lenda do anjo dourado Seiya. – Falou Serafim. – A sua lenda.

O cavaleiro piscou uma, duas e três vezes os olhos para ter certeza que não era uma ilusão. Percebeu que era mesmo ele, ali, pintado como os homens da caverna faziam para guarda a sua historia.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>Sem muitos comentários.

Beijos e até...


	6. As descobertas

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Beta: Sem (Então ignore os super erros de português em toda fic.)**

**O anjo dourado**

**Desculpa demora, mas estou sem tempo. Juro que vou tentar andar com essa fanfic e perdão por qualquer erro, não tive tempo de corrigi-la. **

**O anjo dourado**

**As descobertas.**

Seiya analisou bem a sua representação na parede. O cabelo, a cor, a altura e a armadura, tudo era semelhante à realidade, ou seja, a ele e até poderia dizer que a imagem criaria vida a qualquer momento.

Contudo a armadura lhe chamou a atenção por ser...

- É a armadura de ouro de sagitário. – Seiya acabou falando um pouco mais alto.

- Armadura de sagitário? – Quem não entendeu foi o loiro.

- Sim. De onde eu vim, nós usamos armadura que além de nos proteger, representam as nossas constelações protetoras.

- Não compreendo.

- As nossas armaduras têm vida própria como se fossem seres vivos como eu e você. Elas são feitas de...

O cavaleiro explicava ao guerreiro tudo sobre a armadura, como são importantes e entre outras informações. Serafim ficou maravilhado já que, para ele, as armaduras são mais para proteção do que para outros fins. E é até difícil colocá-la como retirá-la além do que não tinha denominações e nem serem tão especificas como Seiya explicou.

Achou surpreendente que a armadura escolhesse o seu dono. Realmente era um mundo fascinante que um dia gostaria de conhecer.

- Mas porque a surpresa? – Serafim o questionou. - Você não é regido por sagitário.

- Nasci sobre essa estrela, mas uso a armadura de pegasus não a de sagitário. Apesar de que...

- Que...?

- Algumas vezes eu já a usei, mas quando Atena estava em perigo.

- Ela, a armadura, estar numa caixa de ouro?

- Sim. – Ficou surpreso o cavaleiro. - Como você sabe...?

- Eu a trouxe, ou melhor, ela veio junto.

Seiya observou as outras representações sua, parou ao ver o báculo e o tridente.

- O báculo de Atena e o tridente de Poseidon. – Falou o cavaleiro. - Eles são inimigos?

- Quem?

- Os dois que usam esses artefatos.

- Fala do Deus dos Mares e da Deusa da Guerra.

- Sim.

- Não. – Ficou confuso o cavaleiro. – Eles são casados.

- O QUE? – Seiya não acreditou no que ouviu do guerreiro.

- Seus Deuses não se casam?

- Bem... Eu não sei, mas...

- Eles têm até uma filha. – Quase que os olhos do cavaleiro soltaram da orbita. – Você a conheceu hoje é Alice.

Agora fazia sentido o cosmo poderoso do jovem, sendo ela filha de dois Deuses e um deles, teoricamente, sendo Atena, o cosmo chamava a atenção pela sua grandiosidade.

- E a caixa de ouro. – Seiya queria saber da urna dourada onde ela estava. – Onde a guardou?

- Bem... – Ficou bastante desconcertado o guerreiro. – Ela esta na cidade sagrada.

- E onde fica?

- A dez dias de viagem.

O cavaleiro não entendeu metade da história, mas pelo jeito teria que ajudá-los e compreender o "novo" mundo.

Voltaram à área de treinamento, o sagitariano observava os mais jovens e era impressionante como todos tinham controle do cosmo no qual chamavam de energia. Desde a menor de nome Sara ao mais velho que Seiya deduziu ser Raul tinham pleno domínio da energia.

Observou Alice, a filha dos Deuses da Guerra e do Mar, respectivamente, treinando e que percebeu como, às vezes, a jovem emanava o cosmo tranquilizador. Porém os olhos azuis de Dionísio estavam no convidado que fitava a sua namorada.

Orion tinha percebido o ódio que transparecia no olhar de Dionísio e ficava sempre atento a qualquer atitude suspeita, contudo naquele exato momento se distraiu e não viu Dionísio caminhando na direção de Seiya.

Distraído e sem imaginar a força do guerreiro, Seiya levou o mais poderoso dos socos da sua vida. O cavaleiro sentiu minutos antes uma mão no seu ombro e ao se virar, pensando que era Serafim, só viu a mão fechada no seu rosto. O soco o jogou longe e o impacto o fez bater na árvore, a dividir em duas, sentiu o gosto metálico e a dor terrível.

- Olhe para ela de novo e eu o divido em dois. – Todos se voltaram para Dionísio. – Você pode ser o salvador do nosso mundo, mas nunca mais a olhe.

- Di... – Alice estranhou a atitude do namorado.

- Vem amor. – Levou a para longe do cavaleiro.

-o0o-

Seiya segurava um pano no lado direito da face onde havia gelo que Aurora fez com a energia dela. A jovem cuidava dos aranhões nas costas do cavaleiro que tentava entender o motivo do ataque.

Já Aurora estava admirada com os inúmeros arranhões, cicatrizes e o corpo dele. Além do mais estava maravilhada com o visitante de outro mundo, mas recordou-se dos seus ideais e...

- Aurora, não é? – Perguntou o cavaleiro a fazendo retorna a realidade.

- Hã? – Não tinha notado que ele se virou.

- Obrigado.

- Ah! – Ficou vermelha. – Não foi nada.

- Você é gentil.

- E você bonito. – Tapou a boca.

- Obrigado. Você também é bonita.

O sorriso dele a deixou desnorteada, era como se estivesse... Aurora não acreditava que estava se apaixonado pelo forasteiro. Seiya também estava encantado com a jovem, a vergonha dela e o jeito que ficava sem jeito ao seu lado é, a seu ver, lindo.

- Aurora. – Seiya a chamou.

- Sim.

- Porque você usa esse lenço? – Estava curioso o cavaleiro. – Ele cobre as suas sobrancelhas.

- É costume do povo do meu pai.

O sagitariano percebeu que ela escondia algo, entendeu que havia algo errado quando ela desviou o olhar e tocou o local. Talvez com vergonha de algo ou tivesse uma cicatriz terrível que a traumatizou.

- Sabe o que significa o seu nome? – Ele tentou mudar de assunto.

- Não. – Seiya a viu o olhar curiosa.

- Significa origem, princípio. – Viu a sorrir. – Igual ao nascer do sol, você iluminar as pessoas ao seu redor quando sorrir.

- É?

- Sim. – Viu a amenizar a expressão. - É o que eu acho.

E o cavaleiro viu aquele lindo sorriso aparecer na face dela. Os dois ficaram se olhando até que...

- Você esta bem?

Raul entra na sala onde os dois estavam e percebeu que havia cortado o clima do casal. Supôs isso por ver os olhos de Aurora brilhar como nunca.

- Estou bem. – Respondeu Seiya. – Tenho uma ótima enfermeira.

Aurora ficou vermelha, Raul abafou o riso e Seiya sorriu como se tudo estivesse normal. O resto do dia foi calmo

-o0o-

A noite no quarto que Orion divida com Serafim. Orion estava na sua cama olhando o teto e seu amigo se preparava para dormir.

- Loiro. – Quebrou o silêncio Orion.

- Hum!

- Acha certo deixar tudo nas mãos do moleque? – Quando os dois estavam a sós se referia a Seiya como moleque por achá-lo imaturo.

- Não.

- Então porque você vai deixá-lo viajar até a cidade sagrada?

- Porque faz parte do destino dele.

- E o que Aurora tem haver com isso?

- Tudo.

- Louro você é um pé no saco.

Serafim sentou se na sua cama e olhou o amigo que pela energia não estava gostando dessa história de Aurora e Seiya viajar juntos para a cidade sagrada. O loiro apagou a vela e se deitou rezando para que os dois, Seiya e Aurora, se dessem bem. Ambos iram ser testados pelo destino.

-o0o-

Aurora entrou no seu quarto onde antes dormia com Alice e Verônica, mas as meninas estavam namorando e ela acabou sobrando. As duas amigas agora dividiam o quarto com os respectivos namorados.

Sara e Suely dormiam juntas e era melhor assim, por elas serem irmãs além de se darem bem juntas. E, na sua visão, nenhum dos meninos chamava a sua atenção só...

- Seiya.

Suspirou e resolveu tomar um banho, para esquecer-se do visitante já que ele ia voltar após a missão no seu mundo. Tirou o lenço e abaixou o olhar. Não entendi porque era diferente dos outros.

Podia ser a mulher mais linda, porém não era como as outras. Não era sensual como Verônica e nem era calma como Alice e nem simpática com as irmãs, Sara e Suely.

- Será que vou encontrar minha alma gêmea?

Olhou o espelho e deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. O destino iria unir dois mundos diferentes.

**Continua...**

**NOTA: **Agradeço de coração aqueles que leem e comentam ou não. Antes que eu me esqueça a partir do próximo capítulo, creio ou talvez o outro só teremos Seiya na veia, ou melhor, Seiya como principal. AE!

Espero que tenham gostado e até...

Beijos!


	7. Seguindo o caminho do amor e da armadura

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Beta: Sem (Então ignore os super erros de português em toda fic.)**

**O anjo dourado**

**Seguindo o caminho do amor e da armadura.**

No dia seguinte, todos estavam fazendo suas atividades diárias menos Seiya que se preparava para a viagem até a cidade sagrada. Ryu, Orion e Serafim sabiam do destino e das aprovações que o jovem passaria, mas a história contada nos livros não condiz com a realidade já que Seiya ira passar por inúmeros desafios no percurso. E ao lado do cavaleiro estará sempre Aurora que terá um papel importante na vida um do outro.

-o0o-

Aurora se distanciou dos outros para descansar e beber água percebeu que Ryu se aproximava. Quando ele chegou perto o suficiente para que os outros não escutassem a conversa deles, falou...

- Aurora. – Ela sorriu e o fitou. – Cuide bem do Seiya e disso.

Mostrou o pingente com a representação do pegasus em um cordão de prata fino. Aurora se assustou no início, mas lembrou se da missão que tinha, contudo se espantou ao vê-lo colocar o cordão em si.

- Senhor...

- Psiu! – Ele pediu gentilmente que ela não falasse e somente o escutasse. – Só escute. O pegasus lhes protegerá e acredito que quando o Deus dos Mortos, Ângelo, deu-me esse artefato sabia o que iria acontecer. – Viu a prestar atenção em suas palavras. – Você o guiará e pegasus os protegerá. Confie no destino e não tema.

Aurora ficou confusa, mas aceitou aquela missão, sabia que a paz deveria reinar no seu mundo e todos precisavam combater o mal. E se sua missão fosse guiar e proteger Seiya o faria mesmo que morresse no processo.

Só que a jovem teria uma surpresa inesperada nessa missão e na sua vida.

-o0o-

O cavaleiro terminou de arrumar a espécie de mochila que Raul lhe emprestou, havia colocado tudo que achou essencial: como roupa, uma faca e entre outras coisas que o ajudaria na viagem.

Só uma questão martelava na sua cabeça: "Porque Aurora deveria ir com ele?" Certo que foi lhe explicado que a jovem sabia o trajeto para a cidade sagrada. Contudo não era necessário por em risco a vida de mais ninguém por causa da armadura dourada e nem por sua segurança.

Seiya notou que Serafim ocultava algo e por lógica soube que Orion também tinha ciência do fato e escondia a verdade.

O cavaleiro resolveu, por hora, deixar seus questionamentos de lado e se concentrou em ajudá-los, mesmo que não soubesse como fazê-lo. Talvez essa viagem o ajudasse a esclarecer suas dúvidas e a jovem Aurora parecia ser uma ótima pessoa ao contrário de Dionísio.

Só em pensar no "infeliz" sentia se fraco perante o poder do rapaz. Agora entendia o aviso tardio dos outros guerreiros e notou que o casal de namorados, Alice e Dionísio, sempre brigam por questões superficiais ou por ele, Seiya.

Terminou sua linha de pensamento e ficou esperando o aviso da partida.

-o0o-

Já Aurora estava sendo bombardeada por Verônica que lhe dava dicas ora malucas ora sensatas ora nem sabia o que a amiga falava. Alice observava a cena sem palavras e queria que o chão se abrisse a engolindo. Não só Alice queria ser tragada pela terra, mas Aurora que passou de levemente corada, a vermelha e agora estava branca que nem um papel.

- Caso ele tente algo. – Verônica pegou uma pequena faca de caça e simulou um ataque no ar. – Fure o feioso na barriga. Ou seria melhor no...?

- Certo! Certo! – Alice a impediu de mencionar certa anatomia masculina. – Acho que não devemos nos preocupar com...

- Devemos. – Verônica a interrompeu ainda segurando a faca. – E você sabe se ele é tarado ou psicopata ou maníaco ou um homem das cavernas ou...

- Seiya é uma boa pessoa. – Aurora falou e viu Verônica a olhar assustada. – O que foi?

- Você esta gostando do feioso? – Verônica se aproximou da ingênua guerreira. – Só uma dica amiga já que você não sabe o que os homens pensam, vou te ajudar. O domine para não virá uma dona de casa feia e gorda...

- Coitado de Raul! – Falou Alice prevendo o pior futuro do amigo.

- Tome isso e use caso ele venha com uma conversa besta. – Verônica guardou a faca de caça na bainha e deu a Aurora.

- Mas Ve...

- Mas nada. – Verônica interrompeu Aurora e colocou na mochila da jovem a "arma letal". – Se ele se aproximar com oitavas intenções degole o feiozinho.

Alice e Aurora abaixaram o rosto com vergonha da amiga "tarada" em pensar que o cavaleiro ia fazer algum mal a guerreira. Afinal Seiya não é considerado o salvador, apesar de que ele estava mais para uma lenda do que uma pessoa real.

-o0o-

Orion relia os velhos pergaminhos e livros sobre a lenda do anjo dourado. Não que duvidasse da história registrada, mas tinha medo que o cavaleiro fosse enviado à morte por um erro de interpretação.

- Dúvidas?

Orion se virou e viu Aragon na porta da biblioteca particular. O mais velho fez um gesto para que ele entrasse e fechasse a porta.

- Não são dúvidas. – Orion falou. – É mais medo de por em risco a vida de um inocente.

- O Senhor está duvidando de Seiya porque ele levou uma surra de Dionísio.

Orion revirou os olhos e Aragon deduziu o óbvio. O mais velho achava que Seiya era incapaz de vencer o inimigo só porque apanhou e feio de Dionísio. Mas todo mundo apanhava do guerreiro.

- Lembre-se que ele pegou o forasteiro desprevenido. – Aragon falou.

- Mas ele é a lenda.

- Mas Seiya é humano, Orion. E mesmo que você não queria admitir ele é como nós. – Aragon pegou o livro que o outro lia e apontou as palavras. – Isto não condiz com a nossa realidade e você sabe tão bem quando eu que esses escritores distorcem a realidade.

- Eu sei.

- Confie no potencial de Seiya. As lendas são feitas por homens comuns que desejam o bem de todos, mesmo que na sua jornada o fim não seja tão glorioso quando nos livros.

- Você é igual ao seu pai, Aragon.

- Ora Orion. – Riu o rapaz. – Afinal não me chama de Aragon Segundo (II) por nada.

-o0o-

Após o almoço calmo, os dois jovens receberam as instruções de Orion e claro que Verônica falou de tarados e outros assuntos que deixou a todos envergonhados.

Aurora e Seiya se despediram dos amigos e seguiram rumo à cidade sagrada, entretanto a jovem tinha receio do local. Aurora sabia que a cidade sagrada foi onde seu pai nasceu, onde sua mãe quase foi morta e também sabia que a sua entrada era proibida.

Sua missão era maior do que levar o cavaleiro a armadura de sagitário. Era também uma volta à origem renegada, o reencontro com o avô e também por um ponto final a briga entre o clã do seu pai e os outros que viviam fora da cidade sagrada.

Já o cavaleiro na medida em que se distância do "abrigo" se questionava da sua teórica lenda. Seria ele o salvador desse mundo? Porque a armadura foi parar em uma cidade distante de si? E o que tinha ocorrido naquele lugar? Eram inúmeras perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Contudo ao olhar de relance Aurora algo no seu coração despertou.

Não sabia se era simpatia, carinho ou até amor... Havia várias formas de amor que até se confundia. Como o amor pelos amigos a qual considerava como irmãos. O amor pela Deusa Atena, o amor pelos meninos e meninas do orfanato com se eles fossem os seus filhos, o amor pela humanidade e entre outros... Mas e o amor?

Aquele amor que o levaria a constituição da família. Com a Deusa era o amor pela causa, a humanidade. Será que com Aurora era esse amor que todos um dia encontravam?

Teria tempo para descobrir o amor, ou seja, lá o que for o sentimento escondido. E as respostas das suas perguntas. Esperava que conseguisse vencer o tal mal que assolava esse mundo.

- Chegaremos a uma vila a noite. – A jovem o despertou dos seus pensamentos. – De lá seguiremos para o centro e do centro para os confins das terras sagradas.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Ae! Bem mais um capítulo e agora é esperar para ver como vai se desenrolar os fatos. Fico por aqui e até... Vou responder a todas as reviews mesmo que eu demore. Sabe como é às vezes a pessoa fica sem tempo, mas vou respondê-las com carinho.

Peço desculpa pela demora, pois estive doente nos últimos 4 meses e ao voltar não consegui recuperar o pique, mas vamos ver se sai agora.

Beijos!


	8. Conhecendo um ao outro

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Beta: Sem (Então ignore os super erros de português em toda fic.)**

**O anjo dourado**

**Conhecendo um ao outro.**

**Chegaram à vila.**

O cavaleiro e a guerreira entraram em uma espécie de hospedaria rústica. O cavaleiro ficou afastado e observa as pinturas na parede enquanto Aurora negociava a hospedagem deles. O dono do local analisou os dois e resolveu hospedá-lo, pois pareciam recém casados e deu a chave de um quarto de casal já que não viu a jovem fazer questão de nada.

- É a minha irmã que faz moço. – Falou uma menininha de dez anos sorridente apontando para as pinturas na parede que o cavaleio observava.

- Ela tem talento. – Falou o cavaleiro e viu a guerreira o chamando. – Boa noite!

- Boa noite! – Falaram pai e filha vendo os dois seguirem para a escada em direção ao quarto.

-x-

Assim que Aurora abriu a porta do quarto e viu a enorme cama quase enfartou e pões a mão no coração. Resolveu ignorar o fato de dormir com o cavaleiro e sondou os cômodos anexos para ver se poderia haver espiões. Se eles foram vistos na entrada da vila poderiam haver um dos seguidores do matador dos Deuses.

Matador dos Deuses. Esse foi o nome dado pelos moradores das vilas que eram protegidas por algum Deus. Ninguém sabia o nome do humano, mas seja qual for o nome dele e como é o rosto desse homem, mas desde que ele roubou os poderes dos Deuses e colocou o medo nas pessoas...

- Aurora. – O cavaleiro a chamou para a realidade.

- Hã?

- Preciso usar o banheiro. – Falou o cavaleiro sorrindo do rosto corado da guerreira.

-...

- Será que vamos chegar logo nesse lugar que...

- A cidade sagrada não fica longe, mas é perigoso o seu caminho.

- Entendo.

- Vou deixá-lo fazer sua higiene e estarei por perto.

Ela saiu e Seiya fechou a porta.

-x-

Seiya pensava na jovem que o guiava a armadura de ouro de sagitário e talvez ela esteja se sentindo sozinha ou responsável demais para a idade. O cavaleiro sabia que nas batalhas era ele que dava animo aos companheiros de armas, mas às vezes se sentia tão sozinho, tão responsável, tão... Como queria ser simplesmente Seiya e viver com sua irmã. A vida não era justa para ninguém.

-x-

Aurora se sentou na cama e olhava o céu pela janela e também vigiava os arredores com a sua energia. Mas algo a deixava incomodada. Talvez a presença do cavaleiro ou as palavras de Verônica.

Amor? Será que era isso que sentia perto do cavaleiro? Mal o conhecia. Só sabia o seu nome e que veio de um mundo paralelo onde os Deuses vivem em paz agora. E que era uma lenda. Será que ele tinha uma namorada? Ou era casado com uma guerreira forte e linda.

Sem defeitos...

Sem os seus defeitos.

Com sobrancelhas...

- Vamos fazer vigília? – Ela acordou para realidade quando viu o cavaleiro vestido com uma espécie de pijama.

- Não será preciso. – Informou o cavaleiro voltado a olhar a janela.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- De que lado?

- Hã? – Voltou se para o cavaleiro.

- Da cama. – Sorriu o cavaleiro da careta de Aurora. – Você acha que vou deixá-la dormindo no chão. – Antes que ela negasse ou argumentasse foi rápido nas palavras. -Nem pense.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Ou vamos dividir a cama ou gastou seu dinheiro em vão.

- Hum?

- Vamos voltar a caminhar no escuro ou vamos dormir na mesma cama.

- Bem...

- Prometo que não farei nada. – Levantou uma das mãos como um escoteiro e a outra pousou sobre o peito perto do coração. - Sou um homem de honra.

- É...

- Por favor, Aurora.

- Tudo bem. – Abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. – Vou me trocar.

- Preparo a cama.

Enquanto a guerreira troca de roupa, o cavaleiro analisou a vista da janela e verificou a porta. Não queria ter surpresas à noite, pois pelo visto o problema era sério na cidade sagrada. Se houvesse espiões na área eles iam vim com tudo.

Aurora trocou de roupa e viu o cavaleiro fazer uma barreira com os lençóis. Ela não sabia se fica feliz ou triste, mas preferiu acreditar que aquela barreira era mais proteção.

A noite foi tranquila. Uma das poucas noites tranquilas dos dois.

-x-

**Pela manhã. **

Os dois tomaram um café da manhã excelente com a família que os hospedaram. Agora caminhando na estrada de terra batida e viram que adiante a estrada terminava numa floresta fechada. Aurora havia lhe informado que tem uma cidade onde deveria se hospedar e obter informações e de lá entrariam na floresta.

- Mas porque não ir direto? – Questionou Seiya.

- Ladrões. – Aurora explicou. – Essa estrada é cheia de ladrões que iram nos atrasar em alguns dias. Se formos à cidade saberemos que entrada seguir para a cidade sagrada.

- Não compreendi.

- As pessoas normalmente não entraram na floresta por acharem que há seres misteriosos ou encantados vivem no local.

- Tipo lendas?

- Sim. Então os ladrões só ficam nas estradas primarias e queremos a secundárias que nos levara diretamente a cidade sagrada.

- Compreendo.

- Antes a viagem duraria uns dois ou três dias. Mas hoje leva dez ou mais dependendo do trajeto.

- Tudo por causa desse homem que matou os Deuses.

- Sim.

Seguiram por mais algumas horas até ver um riacho onde descansaram e almoçaram algumas frutas e um pedaço de pão. Aurora notou que o cavaleiro a olhava às vezes e sorria, no começou ficou sem jeito, mas depois de um tempo aquele sorriso a deixou incomodada.

Pois se eles estavam em uma situação difícil e ia guerrear provavelmente com um homem com poderes de um Deus porque ele fica sorrindo. Isso incomodava muito a guerreira...

- Aurora. – O sagitariano a chamou.

- Hum!

- Que tipo de habilidade você tem? – A guerreira não gostou da pergunta.

- Manipulou muito bem a minha energia. – Respondeu ao cavaleio e voltou a comer.

- Só?

- Por quê? – Fitou desconfiada afinal não sabia que habilidades ele tinha.

- É que... – Seiya ficou sem jeito. – Percebi uma coisa quando estamos onde vocês moravam.

-... – Agora ele tinha sua total atenção.

- Percebi que Verônica gosta de ser chamada de Escorpião e pelo visto ela tem uma língua ferrenha e deve manipular tão bem os venenos em seu corpo.

-... – Como ele sabia isso, pensou Aurora calada o escutando.

- E se eu não estou errado vocês são regidos por signos ou algo parecido. Pois Serafim em falou de energia, vocês possuem energia que no meu mundo é o cosmo então você deve fazer algo além de lutar.

Seiya deu uma boa mordida na fruta que parecia uma maça e mastigou sem pressa esperando que ela falasse algo. Porém a guerreira colocou o pão de lado e traçou uma linha de pensamento.

- Deve manipular algum tipo de elemento ou fazer algo mirabolante, mas sei que produzir gelo ou congelar a água não é sua única habilidade. – O cavaleiro continuou por conta do silêncio dela. - Você tem algo a mais que não deseja dizer.

- Só manipulo a energia. – Falou estreitando os olhos.

- Vamos lá. – Falou num tom divertido. – Você faz algo a mais. Afinal você deve ser como Alice.

- O que tem Alice com isso? – Não estava gostando daquela conversa.

- Alice tem uma "energia" calma, mas perto do namorado dela tem uma energia diferente. Alice deve manipular não só a água como os sentimentos.

- Sentimentos? – Ficou interessada.

- Sim. A energia dele é calma por causa da mãe dela que é uma Deusa que transmite tal sentimento e eu pude sentir que Alice acalma aquele homem da caverna com sua energia.

- Eu... – Não ia dizer mais nada para ele.

- Você manipula a água e algo mais...

- Vamos embora. – Levantou arrumando as suas coisas.

- Eu...

- Vamos logo termos que chegar à cidade antes do anoitecer.

Seiya sentiu o clima fechar por conta da sua curiosidade. Mas tinha percebido que de todas as meninas do grupo Aurora escondia algo. Não só pelo fato da faixa na testa, mas havia algo... Um segredo forte que ela não compartilhava com ninguém e esse segredo a deixava isolada. Mas seja o que for ia ajudá-la afinal ela o estava ajudando. Ou seria o contrário?

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Peço desculpas pelo atraso e por erros, mas aqui está. Espero que gostem. Até...


	9. Chegando a cidade e embargando rumo à

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Beta: Sem (Então ignore os super erros de português em toda fic.)**

**O anjo dourado**

**Chegando a cidade e embargando rumo à floresta.**

Avistaram a cidade logo abaixo em um vale. Agora Seiya entendia porque ir primeiro a cidade antes de entrar na floresta ali ao lado. Fato comprovado por famílias, pessoas ou caravanas que pediam dinheiro e algo a mais, pois foram vitimas de ladrões pela entrada mais fácil e curta para a cidade. Considerada por muito segura e forte contra o matador de Deuses.

A cidade tem paredes grossas de pedras negras e a porta principal é feita de uma madeira grossa. Parecia mais um castelo medieval. O cavaleiro estranho ao ver Aurora cobrindo os cabelos e parte do rosto com o capuz do casaco que ambos vestiam por conta do frio que chegava.

O sagitariano a seguiu e pararam em frente a uma casinha que em nada lembrava uma hospedaria. A guerreira deu duas batidas e olhos desconfiados eram visto por uma abertura de dentro da casa e logo a porta se abriu.

Sem ver quem abriu a porta os dois entraram e se voltaram para porta onde um Senhor idoso com cabelos grisalhos e dificuldade na perna direita sorriu ao ver a jovem. Aurora tentou sorrir, mas ao ver um dos moradores onde sua mãe e seu pai viveram antes do ataque quase chorou.

- Aurora. – Falou o Senhor indo abraçá-la.

- Senhor Tommy. – Retribuiu o abraço.

- Como você esta menina? – Afastou se um pouco para ver os olhos dela cheio de lágrimas.

- Bem, mas o Senhor...

- Apesar da perna estou pronto para outra.

Ele sorriu e passou um pouco de confiança depois de anos sem notícias dos guerreiros.

- E você rapaz. – Agora Tommy notou o cavaleiro. – Não é um dos alunos de Orion.

- Não. – Falou o sagitariano estendo a mão e cumprimentando o outro. – Sou um amigo que estou ajudando. Seiya.

- Prazer. – Aperto a mão do cavaleiro. – Sou Tommy um dos guerreiros auxiliares da vila onde os pais de Aurora viviam...

Tommy antes de contar um pouco da sua história os convidou para um jantar, pois a caminhada demorou quase meio dia. E depois de um bom banho todos estavam reunidos na cozinha onde tomava uma espécie de caldo de galinha forte e comiam pão. Os únicos alimentos que o Senhor tinha em casa.

Tommy contou que antes do matador de Deuses aparecer aquele lugar não era tão fortificado. O lugar era sem muros e a floresta um bom lugar para passear até seus limites. Antes da entrada para a cidade sagrada. O Senhor contou que sempre fazia viagens onde os pais de Aurora viviam e esse lugar.

Seiya se interessou pela história, contudo nada do que Tommy falou poderia lhe ajudar na futura luta com o inimigo. Ele também nunca viu o humano com poderes de Deuses, mas segundo os boatos, quem via o rosto do humano morriam em suas mãos.

- Creio que não vieram por velhas histórias. – Falou o velho. – Você não sairia do abrigo para vir aqui ou...?

- Queremos saber uma rota segura para a cidade sagrada.

- Aurora eu prometi...

- Sei que o Senhor fez uma promessa, mas se não formos até lá nunca ganharemos essa guerra.

-...

- Por favor, Tommy. – Pediu Aurora. – Se não fomos até lá e pegamos o artefato...

- Aurora. – Ele a interrompeu. – Eu não posso fazer isso. Não posso lhe dar uma rota segura. Eu prometi aos seus pais que nunca revelaria a localização da cidade sagrada principalmente a você.

- Nem mesmo...

- Tudo bem. – Seiya se manifestou na conversa e se levantou esticando os músculos. – Vamos dormir e amanhã iremos embora.

- Mas Seiya... – Aurora tentou falar.

- Tudo bem. – O cavaleiro sorriu. – Vamos fazer da maneira mais difícil. – Tommy não acreditou no que ouviu. – Vamos entrar com tudo naquela floresta e encontrar a cidade sagrada mesmo que tenhamos que derrubar cada árvore naquele lugar. Nem mesmo um rio ou uma pedra ira nos deter.

- Você não seria capaz. – Balbuciou o ancião.

- Quando as vidas de pessoas inocentes estão em jogo eu não merco esforço para atingir o meu objetivo que é a paz.

-... – O velho ficou calado com cara de bobo.

- Sei que o Senhor esta com medo, mas não se preocupe que eu, Seiya, vou trazer aquela vidinha que o Senhor deve, mas antes... – Bocejou. – Vou dormir. Boa noite! Vem Aurora.

A guerreira sorriu amarelo e foi arrastada pelo cavaleiro. O velho depois que os viu desaparecer no corredor que levava ao quarto sorriu. Aurora tinha encontrada um bom namorado, meio maluco, mas até que tinha censo de justiça e sabia o que queria.

-x-

**No quarto.**

Aurora foi arrastada até o quarto e viu o cavaleiro fitando a janela e depois a fechando em seguida verificou a porta e passou a chave. A guerreira sentiu o estômago revirar e tentou controlar o medo. Sim. Medo. Fica com um homem em um espaço pequeno é um dos maiores medo dela. Aurora nem sabia com conseguiu dormir... Recordou como dormir perto do cavaleiro. Foi o sono depois de uma longa caminhada.

- Aurora. – Ela o fitou. – Você não sabe onde fica a cidade sagrada?

- Não. – Ela respondeu com convicção.

- Mas pelo que eu entendi aquele homem falou que seus pais conhecem...

- Mas eu não.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Seus pais devem ter levado você lá.

- Nunca.

- Mas eles sabem onde fica.

- Sim.

- Então porque não perguntamos a eles?

- Porque eles devem estar mortos.

O sagitariano ficou sem palavras. Ia falar algo, mas viu Aurora correr para o banheiro. Depois daquela revelação era melhor dormir e esperar para amanhã.

-x-

O dia amanheceu e pelo visto a guerreira não estava disposta a ver a cara de Seiya, pois o sagitariano não a viu ao lado da cama. Ele desceu e a viu terminado de tomar o café da manhã. A única palavra que ouviu foi: vou preparar as nossas coisas para viagem.

- Você falou algo para ela? – Questionou Tommy.

- Só perguntei dos pais dela e pelo visto Aurora ainda se sente culpa pela morte deles...

- Não. – O cavaleiro o fitou incrédulo. – Ela tem medo de si mesma Seiya. E pelo jeito você é todo o problema dela. Ou quem sabe os dois.

-x-

Os dois deixam a casa de Tommy e seguiram pela estrada indicada. Seiya bem que tentou puxar assunto, mas nada. Aurora seguia as instruções de Tommy que assim que saíram da cidade seguiram em frente e entraram na estrada de barro. Logo avistaram a floresta.

Seiya se arrepiou ao ver as árvores, pois pareciam edifícios de 30 andares ou mais. E pelo jeito a floresta é densa. Caminharam por mais algumas horas até perto do meio dia onde encontraram um lugar seguro para almoçar.

Aurora não o olhou, mas o cavaleiro resolveu por um ponto final naquele silêncio. Se ele fez algo errado que merecesse pelo menos se explicar ou ela explicar a sua posição.

- Aurora peço desculpas se lhe ofendi. – Falou Seiya e seguiu. – Eu não queria machucá-la com minhas palavras e nem sabia sobre os seus pais e nem sei o que houve com os meus. Pelo menos você os conheceu...

- Tudo bem.

- Eu...

- A culpa não é sua. A culpa é minha por ser uma aberração.

- Aberração?

- Sim.

- Sou diferente das pessoas normais.

- Eu não vejo nada.

- Escute. – Ele a fitou. – Vamos esquecer aquela noite no quarto e terminar a missão.

- Como queira.

Ele a viu se levantar e seguir na direção do riacho. Mas não entrava na cabeça do cavaleiro que havia algo de anormal em Aurora. Ela parecia uma mulher normal. Será que era algo haver com o lenço na testa?

Sim. Poderia ser uma cicatriz. Algo que a faz anormal nesse ponto. Ele não ia descansar até saber o que afligia a jovem guerreira.

Aurora lavou as mãos e olhou o seu reflexo. Suspirou e estava começando a acreditar que o amor não existia. Pegou se pensando em beijar o cavaleiro, mas balançou a cabeça afugentando a imagem.

Realidade não era com os sonhos. E mais uma vez conseguiu dormir ao lado do sagitariano. Como? Não sabia, mas sentia se bem perto dele. Mas e depois? Ele ia voltar a sua vida de onde ele veio. Resolveu parar de pensar e voltou para perto dele.

Os dois seguiram viagem até chegarem à entrada da floresta por assim dizer. Seiya teve uma sensação que havia um perigo oculto naquele lugar. Aurora sentiu uma energia conhecida.

- É aqui. – Ela falou.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

-...

- Sinto uma energia conhecida.

- Se você diz.

Seiya a deixou ir à frente e ficou atento. Aurora seguiu aquela energia que parecia seu pai a chamando. Os dois entraram na floresta...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Oi! Depois de séculos voltei. Sei que demorei, mas fiquei sem condições de continuar, mas por causa de tempo do que qualquer coisa. Bem aqui está e rumo ao cinco capítulos finais.


End file.
